what's my fault
by ImyGie-Chan
Summary: Nemu yang berusaha ingin melupakan masa lalunya bertemu kembali dengan keluarga kuchiki yang dibencinya. summary gagal! just RnR...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Bleach punyanya © Tite Kubo

Fic ini asli karya saya... Om Tite Kubo, pinjam pemainnya yah !

Tite kubo : dake karite kudasai.

Imy : arigatō oji ^^

**Warning : **OOC, AU

.

.

**What's my fault**

.

.

Nemu POV

Aku lelah menghadapi semuanya, kembali ku berjalan tidak tentu arah. Terkadang ada perasaan iri, jika melihat anak - anak berseragam berjalan bersama teman- temanya. Ingin aku kembali ke masa itu, bercanda dengan riangnya seolah tanpa beban. Tidak peduli pada hari esok yang menanti. Yang tahu hanya ingin menghabiskan hari itu dengan canda dan tawa.

Aku lelah menghadapi semua ini, segala sesuatunya mmbuatku muak. Salahkah bila aku berpikir seperti ini? Coba saja kau jadi aku, dan rasakan penderitaan yang kualami ini. Masihkah kau berpikir bahwa aku yang salah

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Empat tahun yang lalu

"Nemu…, kau tahu tidak? Masak tadi aku liat Hime jalan sama Ichigo." Kesal gadis berambut sebahu memandang ke arah ku. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya teganya mereka berdua di belakangku,."

Dapat kulihat kemarahan tampak di wajah gadis itu. Membuatku berpikir satu hal dalam hati 'mengerikan'. Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana, bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu waktu itu. Tapi kau tidak pernah percaya, jangan bilang kau lupa. Itu baru terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kembali ku teringat kejadian saat itu.

.

.

_"...Rukia...kau yakin dengan Ichigo?" Tanyaku waktu itu, melihat kearahmu yang kini menatapku dengan mata violetmu. Seolah aku adalah mahluk alien. "Maksudku adalah kau tahukan Ichigo itu, emm...playboy," ucapku hati – hati_.

_Dapat kulihat matamu yang mengisyratkan ketidaksukaan padaku saat itu._

_"Kau itu apa - apaan sih Nemu! Bilang saja kau iri padaku, karena aku yang lebih disukai oleh Ichigo bukan kau,__" terdengar ketidaksukaan dari suaramu, yang dapat kukategorikan itu sebagai bentakan_.

.

.

Oh Tuhan! Jika saja membunuh itu tidak dosa, sudah pasti kulakukan, dan korban pertamanya adalah kau. Apa kau tidak tau betapa sakitnya aku saat itu? Belum selesai hilang rasa kagetku mendengar bentakanmu, ditambah suara pintu yang ditutup kasar olehmu. Cukup membuat gendang telingaku berdengung sesaat saat itu. Dan sekarang apa kau datang kembali dengan tidak malunya bercerita tentang perselingkuhan yang dilakukan gebetanmu. Bagus!

"Mu...Nemu kau dengar aku tidak sih..!" Jeritnya melihatku diam.

"..Kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, aku mendengarmu." Pasrahku, melihatmu, "...bukankah aku pernah mengingatkanmu waktu itu."

"Mengingatkan? Kau tidak punya bukti yang cukup jelas saat itu. Mana mungkin aku percaya padamu," gerammu, melihatku yang kini menatapmu datar. "Sekarang kau harus membantuku untuk mendapatkan Ichigo kembali."

"Hah! Kau gila! Kau masih mengharapkannya setelah kau dikhiantai seperti ini!"

"Ck... Itu bukan urusanmu…kau adalah sahabatku dan tugasmu membantuku," Dengan egoisnya kau berkata.

Sumpah, jika bukan karena kakakmu yang memintaku untuk bersahabat denganmu. Mungkin sudah aku tinggalkan kau. Yah, dengan ketampanan seorang Byakuya, gadis mana yang akan menolak permintaannya. Ditambah lagi, dengan fakta bahwa kalian berasal dari keluarga terpadang. Oh Tuhan! Beri aku kesabaran dalam menghadapi ini. Ah, maksudku. Beri aku kesabaran untuk menghadapi masa SMA ku ini dengan tenang.

.

^^IMY^^

.

"Jadi,masih belum ada perkembangan?"Tanyaku menatap wanita paruh baya di hadapanku ini, menggeleng perlahan dilakukannya. "Baiklah tidak masalah, terima kasih atas bantuannya." Senyumku terpaksa.

"Berdoa saja, Nemu," Ucap wanita itu melihat wajahku "Kurotsuchi-sensei adalah orang yang kuat, aku yakin pasti dia akan cepat sembuh."

"Tentu saja," Ucapku mengangguk, melihat wajah sedihnya " Unohana-san tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja." Menyadari mata itu menatap iba, "sebaiknya Unohana-san kembali bekerja."

Lama dia terdiam, sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tinggal." Dapat kulihat dirinya sedikit enggan meninggalkanku. Sesekali dirinya melihat ke belakang sepertinya begitu mengkhawatirkanku.

Dengan menghela nafas, aku kembali menuju kamar. Berat bagiku untuk membuka pintu di hadapanku ini. Cukup lama aku terdiam, sebelum akhirnya aku membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Dengan langkah pelan, berjalan menuju sisi tempat tidur. Dimana terdapat orang yang kusayang, satu – satunya keluargaku. Terbaring disana dengan alat yang membantunya untuk tetap bertahan

"Ayah, apa kabar?" Ucapku pelan duduk di sampingnya. "Aku datang lagi," Dengan lemah aku berkata. Sulit bagiku untuk bicara dan merangkai kata – kata, mengingat memori lama.

"Ayah… cepat lah sadar, aku…aku merindukan ayah…Aku ingin kembali bercanda dengan ayah. Aku berjanji, tidak akan melawan ayah lagi. Aku…aku juga tidak akan pulang malam lagi, tidak akan bersikap egois lagi…Aku juga sekarang sudah berteman baik dengan Unohana-san…Malah sekarang kami sudah dekat,"

"Aku… tidak akan menentang hubungan kalian lagi…, Ayah harus cepat sadar…yang menghawatirkan Ayah bukan hanya aku. Masih ada Unohana-san,… kakek Yamamoto,… bahkan Urohana-kun juga mengkhawatirkan ayah." Tanpa aku sadari, tetes air mata mengalir turun dari mataku. "Kumohon sadarlah…, aku hanya punya Ayah…kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…jangan…hiks…hiks…"

Lama aku terdiam dalam kamar, berharap orang yang kusayang mendengar kata – kataku. Hingga tidak kusadari, seseorang telah berdiri diluar dengan sifat angkuhnya. Seperti biasa dan tanpa perasaan.

.

.

"Sudah selesai." Satu kalimat yang membuatku kaget, saat menutup pintu kamar rumah sakit, dengan cepat menoleh.

Terdiam menatap pemuda di hadapanku yang kini menatapku dengan tampang datarnya. Seperti biasa, sifat sombongnya itu membuatku muak.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." Ucapku datar melihat kearahnya, dapat kurasakan masalah yang dibawanya untukku.

"Mengapa hpmu tidak aktif," Satu pertanyaan yang membuat alisku berkerut heran. "Rukia, mencoba menghubungimu, tapi tidak berhasil."

Ahhh!

Tentu saja Rukia, apa lagi coba yang bisa membuatnya mencariku hingga kesini. Toh, hanya dia satu - satunya yang mengetahui kondisiku. Bahkan adiknya, yang katanya sahabatku itu pun tidak mengetahuinya. Ah sahabat, pantaskah kami disebut sahabat.

"Hei!" Ucapmu, menyadarkanku dari pikiranku sesaat.

"Hp ku nonaktifkan." Perlahan berjalan, menjauhi kamar ayah. Aku tidak ingin ada keributan di depan kamarnya .

Baru beberapa langkah, dapat kurasakan, lenganku dipegang dengan kuat. Menghentikan langkahku seketika "Kau tidak lupa dengan perjanjian kita kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar dan sorot mata tajam.

Butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Sebelum akhirnya aku berkata dengan tenang. "Aku akan menghubunginya sebentar lagi, kau tenang saja." Menepis tangannya dari lenganku.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Ucapnya berjalan mendahuluiku.

Diam, membiarkan dia berjalan mendahuluiku. Membiarkan senyum sinisku, menatap balik punggungnya. Byakuya memang seorang kakak penyayang, dia akan melakukan apa pun demi menyenangkan adik satu - satunya itu. Bahkan agar adiknya yang egois itu mempunyai sahabat sesuai yang diinginkannya. Yang dapat diperlakukan semaunyapun akan dia lakukan. Dan itu adalah tugasku sekarang. Menjadi sahabat palsu dari Rukia Kuchiki.

Masihku ingat dengan jelas kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu saat aku dan Byakuya Kuchiki berbicara untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

_"Kau hanya perlu berpura - pura menjadi teman adikku dan mengubah sifatnya. Sebagai gantinya, semua biaya rumah sakit biar aku yang menanggung_." _Dengan tatapan tajam dia berkata padaku. saat melihatku duduk terdiam ralat mengumam pelan ditaman belakang sekolah memikirkan biaya untuk ayahku yang tidak sadar – sadar__._

_"Apa maksudmu?" __Tanyaku melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Apakah dia mendengar keluh kesahku barusan__._

_"Bukankah baru saja kau berkeluh kesah memikirkan biaya untuk rumah sakit,"__Senyum sinis tertera diwajahnya__"kau hanya perlu menemani adikku saja sampai dia lulus, dan soal biaya kau tidak usah khawatir, akan ku berikan sesuai permintaanmu."_

_Lama aku mengerjap mataku mendengar perkataannya. Antara percaya dan tidak. _

_Hanya perlu berperan sebagai seorang teman yang baik dan mengubah sifatnya itu, maka aku akan mendapatkan uang. Aku tidak perlu lagi capek - capek kerja sambilan dicafe - cafe demi mendapatkan uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit._

_Apakah orang ini gila?Ah, peduli amat. Yang penting aku mendapatkan uang. Lagian mengurus bocah tidak akan susah. Hanya mengubah sifatnya. Hmmm, memang semanja apa sih anak itu._

_"Baiklah,"__ Ucapku menyetujui, tidak kusadari bahwa aku sudah membuat keputusan yang salah. __"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa adikmu itu senpai?" __Ucapku melihat warna hijau disakunya, pertanda bahwa dia adalah senior kelas tiga._

_"Kurasa kau sudah mengenalnya,"__ Dengan tampang datar dia berkata melihatku. "Rukia Kuchiki kelas 2-5."_

_Tampak keterkejutan luar biasa begituku mendengarnya. Rukia Kuchiki, gadis manis yang super duper egois, manja, nyebelin dan penyendiri. Kata - kata ketus dan merendahkan selalu keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak ada satu orang pun dikelasku yang sanggup berteman dengannya._

_Yah benar, kami sekelas dan dia selalu menyendiri dipojok kelas. Ditambah lagi, prilaku kasar yang sering dilakukannya. Bahkan dia tidak segan - segan melakukan kekerasan pada orang yang tidak disukainya ,dalam hal ini perempuan. Dengan fakta bahwa dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan terkaya disini, membuat tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani untuk melawannya. Apakah aku sanggup untuk berteman dengan anak mengerikan seperti itu?_

_"...Kau hanya perlu mengikuti petunjukku agar kau dan Rukia bisa berteman. Selanjutnya kau tahu tugasmukan.__" Dengan datar dia berkata, tidak dilihatnya lagi wajahku yang sudah memutih, pucat. Begitu mengetahui, siapa orang yang harus menjadi temanku dalam 2 tahun ini._

**End flashback**

.

.

Dan sekarang itulah penyesalanku terbesarku, walau terkadang Rukia bisa menjadi baik dan membuatku menyayanginya serasa memiliki adik. Tapi sifat keras kepala dan angkuh kakaknya inilah, yang membuatku lelah untuk bersama mereka. Tapi demi ayah aku harus bertahan, tinggal satu setengah tahun lagi aku harus kuat.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bengong disitu, ayo cepat," Dapat kulihat dia yang kini menoleh kearahku dengan tampang datar "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melihatmu terbengong disitu dan membuat Rukia terus khawatir."

"Jadi..," Ucapku memberi jeda, membuat dia melihatku heran. "Kau akan mengantarku ke tempatnya sekarang?" Tanyaku memastikan mendekati dirinya.

Diam dia kembali berjalan tidak menghiraukan perkataanku, yang dapat kupastikan artinya ya. Membuatku menghela nafas sesaat dan sedikit kaget melihatnya berbelok sebentar kearah kantin rumah sakit.

"Bukannya arah parkir mobil kesana,"Tanyaku heran melihat dirinya yang terus berjalan "Hei"Ucapku merasa dicuekin dan memegang lengan tangannya.

"Kita makan dulu, kurasa kau pasti lapar bukan"Ucapnya melihat jam dinding dikantin yang menunjukan waktu dua belas siang

"Tapi aku tidak lapar,"Ucapku berlainan dengan keadaan perutku yang berbunyi membuatnya diam melihatku yang kini merah padam 'ck pasti dia akan mengeluarkan kata - kata dinginnya lagi.' batinku frustasi.

Berbeda dengan pikiranku dia malah berjalan memesan makanan meninggalkanku sendirian disitu. Setelah sebelumnya menyuruhku duduk dikursi yang kosong.

.

.

"Kau tahu, kurasa kau butuh tenaga yang ekstra untuk meredam kemarahan Rukia kali ini,"Ucapnya setelah diam beberapa saat membiarkan makanan yang sudah dari tadi disajikan tidak kusentuh sedikit pun "...dan aku pun tidak mau kau jadi sakit karena itu nanti" dengan datar dia berkata.

'Huwaaaaaa, kaget seorang Byakuya tidak ingin aku sakit, mimpi apa aku tadi malam.' batinku tak percaya memandangnya membuat sedikit debaran dijantungku.

"Aku tidak mau Rukia jadi khawatir karena itu." Lanjutnya.

Sungguh kalimat terakhir yang membuatku baru saja melambung sedikit tinggi, lalu nyungsep ketanah dengan suksesnya karena pendaratan yang gagal.

'Ck...Rukia lagi'batinku yang sempat tercengang akan perkataan sebelumnnya 'percuma saja debaranku barusan'

Dengan perasaaan ingin membalas dendam karena sudah membuatku tersipu ditambhah perutku lapar, kumakan saja itu makanan, dan dengan tidak tahu malunya aku nambah. Berharap wajah stoic nya berubah dan berakhir sia - sia karena tampangnya tetap saja datar. Ini manusia terbuat dari apa, ekspresinya datar saja,menyebalkan.

.

Tbc

.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Huaaaaa…maaf kan Author pemula ini hanya bisa nulis sampai disini dulu. Untuk para penggemar Rukia, maafkaan saya buat Rukia jadi seperti ini. Maklum untuk kepentingan cerita. *bungkuk* Saya juga gak tahu ini cerita bagus apa nggak. Atau malah pasaran lagi kayak sinetron. Oh tidakkkkkkkk!

Jadi...

Mohon reviewnya senpai. Saya juga terima flame, asal flame yang membangun buat saya.

supaya saya tahu apakah cerita saya ini layak lanjut atau gak. kalau ada salah satu senpai yang minta cerita ini di hapus saja, akan segera saya hapus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Bleach punyanya © Tite Kubo

**Warning : **OOC, AU

.

.

**What's my fault**  
>.<p>

.

Chapter 2

.

Plak‼

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan cukup sempurna di pipi halus milikku, membuat aku terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku. Ku tatap orang yang baru saja menamparku, wajahnya juga sama denganku terlihat kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia perbuat.

"Kyaa! Nemu, kau baik – baik saja!" kaget Hina, cepat ia berlari menghampiriku yang masih terdiam ditempat. Ditatapnya gadis yang baru saja menamparku beberapa detik yang lalu. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Rukia?" tanyanya penuh amarah.

Terlihat gadis itu kaget mendapati reaksi Hina seperti itu. "A-apa? Apa yang kulakukan itu bukan urusanmu. Ini urusanku dengannya memangnya kau siapanya?" hardiknya, sepertinya ia lebih mementingkan harga diri dari pada mengakui kesalahannya.

"Ini bukan soal siapa? Tapi soal apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" geram Hina menatap Rukia kesal.

"Apa yang kulakukan itu hal yang wajar, aku sahabatnya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku melakukan itu padanya." Ucapnya cepat, "dan lagi ia yang salah, apa ia tidak tahu selama ini aku mencarinya. Bisa – bisanya ia menghilang begitu saja pada saat aku membutuhkannya. Sahabat seperti apa itu?"

Ucapan yang membuat Hina terlihat makin emosi mendengarnya. "Sahabat kau bilang? Seharusnya itu kalimat yang lebih cocok ditanyakan pada orang seperti mu. Apa orang sepertimu pantas disebut sahabat?"

Mendengar keduanya yang terlihat bertengkar aku hanya bisa menatap datar. Kulirik Hina yang masih terlihat membelaku, sepertinya ia benar – benar tidak terima aku diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Pantas saja semua orang membencimu, kau memang tidak punya hati. Bisa – bisanya kau mempertanyakan tentang persahabatan. Padahal kau sendiri tidak tahu maknanya. Kau bisanya hanya menuntut saja."

Pertengkaran mereka seperti seorang kekasih yang dilanda masalah. Mungkin jika tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini aku sudah tersenyum. Sayangnya hatiku sedang tidak ingin tersenyum, mataku yang tadi terdiam memperhatikan keduanya, kini beralih pada seorang pemuda. Dapatku lihat wajah kagetnya, melihat adik kesayangannya kini bertengkar dengan seseorang.

"Sahabat macam apa kau! Apa kau tahu, apa yang sudah dilalui Nemu?" Teriak Hina memandang kesal gadis itu. Membuat mataku kembali memandang mereka.

"Hina, sudah." Ucapku berusaha melerai mereka. Sayangnya hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada Hina yang terlihat kesal.

"Biar ku beri tahu, alasan kenapa ia selama ini tidak memberi kabar padamu. Ayah satu – satunya yang ia sayangi meninggal. Dan kau tahu, karena menuruti permintaan egosimu yang bisanya hanya merepotkannya. Nemu, tidak bisa bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya dengan Ayah yang paling ia sayangi. Puas kau sekarang!" bentaknya.

Perlahan aku mengurut kening ku sendiri, mengingat memori seminggu ini. Hal yang paling aku sesali. Berusaha manahan air mataku sendiri yang ingin turun membasahi pipiku. Tidak aku lihat pun aku tahu, kedua Kuchiki itu terkejut mendengar penuturan Hina.

"Eh..ah.." terdengar Rukia sedikit bingung untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kau memang orang paling jahat, Rukia. Amat jahat!" desisnya, tidak peduli bahwa apa yang baru saja ia katakan membuat Rukia membelakan mata karenanya.

"Cukup hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!"

Dengan cepat pemuda itu menghentikan percakapan selanjutnya, menatap tajam aku dan Hina. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, aku sudah muak. Sepertinya Hina pun seperti itu, melihat bagaimana ia memandang kedua bersaudara itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Nemu?" tanya gadis manis di hadapanku, untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas melihatku mengangguk. "Ukh, karena inilah aku tidak suka kau berteman dengannya." Menggerutu sebal.

"Hina.." ucapku pelan, memanggil gadis itu. Terlihat matanya menunjukan sesal.

"Baiklah aku paham." Menghela nafas pasrah kini ia lakukan. "…Nemu, aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Peluknya, membuat aku kaget karenanya.

"Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu." Senyumku membalas pelukannya. "Sekarang kembalilah ke bangkumu yang hanya berjarak dua baris dariku. Aku tidak mau sampai kau mendapat masalah, karena kau tidak kembali ke bangkumu padahal bel sudah berbunyi." Candaku yang membuatnya memasang ekspresi cemberut.

"Iya-iya," dengan menggerutu ia pun kembali ke bangkunya.

Kembali meninggalkan aku sendiri yang hanya bisa diam menatap jendela. Memperhatikan awan yang berarak di langit. Seandainya saja aku bisa menjadi awan, atau paling tidak burung. Terbang bebas di langit biru, melupakan semua apa yang baru saja ku alami seminggu ini.

Kembali ku elus pipiku yang tadi di tampar gadis itu, kembali memperhatikannya yang diam di pojokan. Terlihat gadis itu mencuri pandang denganku, salah tingkahkah? Entahlah, yang jelas aku dapat melihat sesal di wajah itu.

Terkadang aku merasa kasihan dengannya, hidupnya terlalu di manjakan oleh orang di sekitarnya. Karena itulah ia menjadi egois seperti ini. Hah! Sepertinya aku harus berbicara lagi dengannya saat pulang nanti. Bagaimana pun aku ingin meninggalkan kesan yang baik pada semua orang. Walau sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai seniorku itu. Mengingat bagaimana tadi ia memperlakukan ku dan Hina, memandang kami seakan – akan orang tidak berharga.

Menyebalkan!

Karena inilah aku benar – benar tidak menyukainya, mungkin itu pulalah yang membuat Rukia berpikir hal yang sama dengannya.

~0~

"Kau membenciku kan, membenciku kan." Perkataan itu terus di ulang berkali – kali, memandang ke arahku yang kini diam terpaku melihatnya terus saja berbicara.

"Rukia dengarkan aku!" bentakku akhirnya, hal yang amat sangat jarang aku lakukan.

Bosan juga mendengarnya terus berbicara dan aku hanya diam mendengarkan. Kembali kupandang dirinya, yang terlihat mulai salah tingkah. Merasa bersalahkah? Kurasa ya, mendengar bagaimana tadi ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Puaskah aku? Entahlah, kurasa tidak. Ini tidak sebanding dengan sedihku yang tidak dapat melihat Ayahku untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kurasa semua sampai disini." Ucapku yang mengejutkannya. "Seandainya bisa, aku ingin kembali menjadi teman mu lagi. Sayangnya itu tidak bisa." Ucapku miris.

"Ta- tapi Nemu, a- aku.."

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk semuanya, Rukia. Sampaikan terima kasih ku juga buat Byakuya-Senpai." Senyumku tulus.

Kembali aku berjalan, tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Kuchiki satu itu. Yang jelas ini semua berakhir, yah berakhir. Untuk apa aku berusaha lagi, sedangkan apa yang selama ini membuatku tetap bertahan sudah tidak ada. Yang jelas aku ingin melupakan semuanya. Yah, semuanya. Jika terus mengingatnya yang ada hanya rasa sakit hati. Sakit hati yang teramat besar. Yang sayanganya walaupun rasa itu aku tujukan pada mereka, apa yang aku sesalkan tidak akan pernah kembali.

Ayahku.

Satu – satunya keluarga yang kumiliki di dunia ini.

Ayahku.

Orang yang selama ini membuatku tetap bertahan, menahan sakit perlakuan Kuchiki bersaudara.

Ayahku.

Orang yang tidak pernah bisa ku buat bangga pada diriku, bahkan di saat terakhirnya sekalipun.

Ayahku.

Tangisku pun pecah saat mengingat orang yang paling aku kashi itu. Terduduk aku menangis di taman, tidak peduli orang – orang menatap aneh akan prilaku ku. Yang aku tahu aku hanya ingin menangis, berharap dengan cara seperti itu, rasa sakit yang kurasakan akan semakin berkurang.

End Flash back

.

Petang menjelang, menghadirkan permainan cahaya yang indah di langit sana. Warna jingga, merah, dan biru saling melebur menjadi satu dan membentuk harmoni tersendiri. Satu helaan nafas kini kulakukan, tidak kusangka aku melamun terlalu lama. Merenggangkan tubuh perlahan kini kulakukan. Sebelum akhirnya memukul pipiku sendiri.

Hah, padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku, bahwa aku tidak ingin mengingat itu lagi. Tapi tetap saja, pada tanggal – tanggal seperti ini pasti semua akan terus terkenang. Apalagi kejadian di mini market tadi. Cepat – cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak peduli hal itu akan mengakibatkan efek pusing buatku. Yang jelas aku harus melupakan peristiwa tadi. Jika orang itu tahu, ia pasti cemas. Dan aku tidak ingin orang itu cemas. Tidak akan.

End Nemu Pov

~0~

Langkah kaki itu berlari dengan cepatnya. Perasaan tidak enaknya benar – benar terbukti. Setelah seharian kemarin teringat masa lalu yang tidak mengenakan. Kini ia harus berlari dari kejaran orang – orang aneh yang terus membuntutinya. Entah masalah apa yang ia lakukan, hingga ia harus dikutit oleh orang – orang aneh seperti mereka.

Seingatnya, selama ini hidupnya selalu damai nan sejahtera saja.

Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan pertemuan itu.

Pikiran – pikiran aneh terbesit tiba – tiba. Teringat dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang ia temui. Mata yang menatapnya horor. Berusaha mengejarnya, yang sayangnya terlambat. Ia keburu melarikan diri saat itu.

Tapi kenapa kini, ia malah di kejar – kejar oleh orang – orang yang tidak ia kenal. Suruhan mereka kah. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah ia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi dengan mereka. Yah tidak pernah, semenjak ia memutuskan pindah akhirnya saat itu.

Grep!

Cengkraman kuat terasa di tubuhnya, membuat ia ketakutan dibuatnya. Ingin ia menjerit karenanya. Sebelum sebuah suara yang ia kenal, terdengar cukup nyaring ditelinganya.

"Nemu, kau baik – baik saja?" terdengar nada khawatir saat orang itu berbicara.

Membelak kaget, dan lemas seketika saat tahu siapa yang memegangnya. "Shuuhei." Ucap gadis itu pelan.

"Ada apa?"

Menoleh ke belakang sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada apa – apa?" dustanya.

Helaan nafas dari pemuda di hadapannya dapat ia rasakan. Bahkan kening yang perlahan mengernyit heran, menandakan kalau tahu ada yang ia sembunyikan.

"Baiklah, jika begitu." Seakan pasrah dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Nemu. "Ah, ya aku kemari ingin memberikan ini."

Sebuah bingkisan ditujukan Shuuhei padanya, membuat ia heran karenanya. Kembali di pandangnya pemuda itu dan bingkisan di tangannya, terus berulang – ulang.

"Seseorang menitipkannya padaku tadi." Ucapnya menjelaskan.

Membuat ia akhirnya paham, perlahan mengambil bingkisan itu darinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu. Berhati – hatilah!" ujarnya.

Mengangguk, membiarkan pemuda itu melewatinya. Perlahan membalikan badannya, ikut melihat kepergian pemuda itu. Sekaligus mengamati sekelilingnya, berharap orang – orang tadi lengah. Dan kembali pergi mencari jalan pintas menuju rumah.

.

.

.

Perlahan ia mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, perasaan segar habis mandi ia rasakan. Tidak pernah ia merasa selega ini, dari tadi dirinya terus saja berlari tanpa henti. Kini ia bisa beristirahat lagi.

Niatnya yang tadi ingin tidur mengistirahatkan badannya yang lelah terhenti. Begitu matanya menangkap bingkisan yang tadi ia letakan sembarangan. Rasa penasaran perlahan merasukinya. Mendekati benda itu, menimbang – nimbang sesaat antara ingin membukanya atau tidak. Terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Berpikir siapa yang memberinya bingkisan seperti ini. Terlintas di benaknya wajah – wajah yang sudah lama tidak di temuinya.

Apakah Hina? Sepupunya satu itukan sangat suka memberinya kejutan.

Kembali dirinya mengingat bayangan Hina, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. Mengingat bagaimana sibuknya gadis itu akhir – akhir ini. Membuatnya tidak yakin.

Ataukah Unohana-san? Tapi jika ingin mengirimkan sesuatu, biasanya ia pasti akan menelpon.

Kembali menggeleng begitu teringat.

Pasrah akhirnya Nemupun membuka bingkisan tersebut. Mata itu membelak, menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Dalam bingkisan yang sudah di bukanya nama yang sudah tidak asing tertulis di dalamnya. Membuat dadanya berdegup kencang karenanya. Menatap horor pada bingkisan tidak berdosa itu. Sekali lagi membaca nama yang tertulis. Masih sama tidak berubah sama sekali. Setiap huruf membentuk satu kata.

_Kuchiki!_

_._

_._

_._

Nun jauh di sana, sesorang berambut hitam. Diam melamun, menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Dalam benaknya terlintas wajah seseorang yang sempat ditemuinya beberapa waktu lalu.

Menghela nafas panjang, kembali melirik pada hpnya yang kini berbunyi. Mengangkatnya perlahan. Menunggu seseorang dari seberang sana berbicara.

["Seperti yang anda minta, barang itu sudah kami antar." Diam menunggu respon.]

"Kau yakin."

["..T-tentu saja, kami melihatnya secara langsung. Dia sendiri yang menerima kiriman itu."]

Kembali hening.

"Apa ia tahu, kalian yang mengirimnya?"

["Tidak, seperti yang anda minta. Kami menitipkannya pada tetangganya. Dan orang itu yang memberikannya langsung padanya."]

Kembali diam.

"Baiklah, nanti kalian ku hubungi lagi."

["Baik"]

Dan sambungan itupun terputus.

Kembali meninggalkan sosok berambut hitam itu yang diam. Mengambil sebuah bingkai foto, memandangi figure seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya di dalamnya, tersenyum dengan manis dan tampak bahagia.

.

.

_Tbc_

* * *

><p>AN : Akhirnya berhasil juga chapter ini update. sory setahun lebih author anggurin ini fict. salahkan aja flashdisk author yang gak tahu rimbanya. *nangisgaje*. dan maaf jika kurang memuaskan dan masih belum kelar. makasih banyak buat yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca fict ini.

thanks to: Moku-chan dan Yuki, yang udah ingatin n ngasih saran =D

seperti biasa jika ada saran, pendapat, kritik atau apapun, silahkan tulis di kotak bawah. ^^

sampai jumpa, chapter selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Flash back

_"… Tidak boleh! Kau kan sudah berjanji akan menemaniku!" bentak gadis bermata violet itu._

_"Tapi Rukia, aku harus pe—."_

_"Ck, bahkan permintaan sepele seperti ini pun tidak bisa! Apa kau benar – benar sahabatku?!" tatapnya tajam._

_Menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan, memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang perlahan melangkah mendekat._

_"Jangan berkata begitu Rukia, ia tadi hanya bercanda. Tentu saja ia akan melakukan permintaanmu." Iris itu kini menatapnya tajam, jauh lebih tajam dari milik sang adik. "Benarkan Kurotshuci?"_

_Terperejat kaget mendengar kalimat tanya yang berisi penekanan di dalamnya. Helaan nafas berat gadis itu berikan. Mengangguk pasrah, memberikan senyum kecut yang tidak di sadari Rukia yang kini bersorak gembira._

_"Aku akan meminta bibi untuk menyiapkan kasur buatmu." Serunya riang, bergerak keluar kamar. Meninggalkan dua pasang manusia yang saling menatap tajam._

_Hening untuk sesaat._

_Tidak ada satupun interaksi yang terjadi antara dua mahluk yang berbeda gender itu. Terlihat sibuk dengan pemikiran masing – masing._

_"Berikan Hpmu." Setelah beberapa detik yang terlewati, suara baritone berat milik pemuda itu akhirnya keluar._

_Memberikan tatapan menyelidik, lebih dilakukan Nemu. Terlihat tidak senang dengan perintah orang itu._

_"Apa perkataanku tadi kurang jelas?" nadanya sinis, seakan ingin mengejek kalau gadis itu tuli._

_"Tidak juga, aku hanya heran saja. Apa Senpai sebegitu pelitnya mengeluarkan pulsa, hingga hpku pun ingin diambil." Merogoh sakunya perlahan Nemu lakukan, terkesan malas menuruti._

_Tatapan datar ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan tidak niatnya._

_"Heh, memang seberapa banyak pulsa yang bisa kau harapkan dari gadis yang lebih miskin darimu." Sahutnya dingin, tidak peduli itu menyebabkan urat kekesalan Nemu muncul mendengar perkataan yang terkesan tepat sasaran. "..Hpmu aku sita untuk malam ini." Ujarnya mengambil benda itu dari tangan Nemu yang kaget._

_"A-apa?! Senpai kira, Senpai guru yang bisa menyita Hpku segala." Gelengnya tidak percaya, merenggut kesal dan beranjak dari tempatnya ingin mengambil hpnya kembali. "Kembalikan!"_

_Mengelak saat tangan langsing itu hendak meraih benda segi empat ditangannya. "Terserah, kau ingin berpikir apa. Yang jelas aku tidak mau hpmu yang berisik itu menganggu tidur Rukia nanti malam." Sahutnya berjalan meninggalkan Nemu yang terdiam menatapnya tidak percaya._

_'Yang benar saja.' Gelengnya tidak percaya, melihat punggung laki –laki itu yang berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkannya yang kini hanya bisa bengong menyadari pemuda itu serius._

End Flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Bleach punyanya © Tite Kubo

saya hanya seorang Author yang meminjam pemainnya saja

**Warning : **OOC

.

.

**What's my fault**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Iris hitam itu, melirik malas keluar jendela. Berguling – guling di tempat tidur, dengan perasaan yang sulit untuk dikatakan.

Kembali melirik pada sebuah benda yang berada tidak jauh darinya dengan malas. Kutukan – kutukan kekesalan ia luncurkan setiap mengingat siapa pengirim benda itu.

Tidak puaskah orang itu mengganggunya? Kenapa sekarang dia mesti datang lagi di kehidupannya setelah sekian lama.

Sebenarnya apa salahnya hingga ia harus mengalami nasib seperti ini? Membuatnya serasa di teror pembunuh gelap saja. Kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya, hingga takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali. Membuat ia seharian di kejar – kejar orang aneh dan sekarang mendapati benda aneh mencurigakan.

Apakah salah jika ia ingin hidup tenang? Melupakan masa lalunya, memulai hidup baru. Apakah salah jika ia berharap tidak pernah bertemu mereka?

Hah, sepertinya itu harapan yang salah. Sepertinya ia juga memilih tempat yang salah. Helaan napas pasrah, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan olehnya. Kembali diperhatikannya surat yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Haruskah ia mengikuti apa yang tertulis di surat itu, ataukah membuangnya saja. Sama seperti orang itu yang membuang perasaannya dengan begitu mudahnya.

Tersentak tak percaya.

Tertawa bagaikan orang gila sekarang.

Menggeleng tak percaya atas kalimat yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Setelah sekian lama bisa – bisanya ia berpikiran begitu.

'Cih, apanya yang membuang perasaan. Aku benar – benar gila jika menyukai mahluk tak berhati seperti itu,' membatin dengan kesal atas pikiran gila yang sempat terlintas di otaknya. 'Demi mendiang ayahku! Jika itu terjadi. Uang kontrakan akan naik tiga kali lipat,' batinnya menggila.

Helaan napas panjang ia berikan.

"Ayah!" gumamnya mengingat orang yang paling dikasihinya. "Seandainya saja waktu bisa kuputar."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Flash back.

Tatapan syock terlihat disorot matanya, menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Kemana ayahnya yang seharusnya berbaring di dalam ruangan itu. Apa yang terjadi? Tidak mungkin kan ayahnya bangkit dan berjalan sendiri. Heh, yang benar saja.

Tepukan pelan mendarat di bahunya. Memberikan efek kaget dan rasa lega di saat bersamaan. Akhirnya ada orang yang bisa ia tanyai. Dan sebelum kalimat tanya itu keluar. Gelengan lemah memberikan firasat buruk tersendiri.

"Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha semampunya."

"A-apa..apa maksudnya? Kalian melepaskan selang – selang itu? Kenapa? Siapa yang memerintahkan kalian‼" terdengar nada tidak terima dari dirinya.

"Maaf, Nemu-San. Ini adalah jalan yang terbaik, bagi Kurotshuci-sama"

"Omong kosong! Kalian tidak punya hak untuk itu! Seharusnya kalian tanyakan padaku!" teriaknya emosi menatap sang perawat yang diam tidak bergeming. "Aku keluarganya! Keluarganya!"

"Cukup, Nemu!" bentakan itu terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

Membuat ia tersentak, meoleh dengan wajah penuh linangan mata untuk mengetahui, siapa yang baru saja membentaknya. Tatapan tidak percaya ia lihat mengetahui siapa orang itu, langkah yang sedikit membungkuk diikuti tongkat kayunya yang berjalan mendekat. Orang yang sangat disayanginya, sekaligus orang yang sangat dihormati ayahnya. Diikuti sosok pria yang sudah dihapalnya

"..Ka-Kakek Yamamoto…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, sudah sejak lama memang mereka tidak pernah berhubungan.

"Kau harus merelakannya mulai sekarang?" perintahnya mutlak.

"Ta-tapi kena—."

"Ayahmu tidak akan senang mengetahui bahwa, demi kesembuhannya. Anak yang paling ia sayangi melakukan perjanjian yang mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri." Potongnya menghentikan kalimat tanya gadis itu. "Bersedia menjadi pesuruh orang lain," lanjutnya.

Mata itu membelak sempurna, tidak menyangka orang yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai kakeknya sendiri akan mengetahui hal itu. Rahasia yang selama ini ia tutup rapat – rapat.

"Ta-tapi.. hiks..a-aku.."

"Ayahmu terlampau menyangimu Nemu. Seharunya kau hapal bagaimana dirinya." Ujarnya mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"_Berjanjilah Nemu, jika memang Ayahmu ini harus mati. Kau harus merelakannya." _Perkataan itu terngiang di telinganya._ "Jangan pernah menyulitkan dirimu dalam hal apapun karena Ayah."_

"Hal itu jugalah yang diminta ayahmu pada kami. Jika, terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya dan menyebabkan anak kesayangannya menjadi menderita, yaitu kau Nemu." Sambung pria itu.

Membiarkan tetes air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Di satu sisi ia tidak terima dengan ini semua, tapi disisi lain ia tidak bisa membantah perkataan kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai paman dan kakeknya sendiri.

"Ta-tapi kenapa…hiks…kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku… hiks…hiks…kenapa kalian mengambil semua keputusan ini sendiri…hiks..hiks…" isaknya tidak terima dengan ini semua.

"..Kami berusaha menghubungimu, Nemu-San. Tapi, hpmu tidak aktif." Ujar wanita dihadapannya menatapnya, terlihat merasa bersimpati.

'..Hp? Tidak aktif?' menatap pada sosok di hadapanya dengan tatapan kebingungan yang berrcampur air mata. 'Yang benar saja alasan apa itu,' siapa bilang hpnya tidak pernah aktif. Tidak mungkin ia tidak pernah mengaktifkan benda..'

Seakan tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia pun teringat, berada di tangan siapa benda segi empat itu berada. Tubuhnya serasa lemas seketika, merosot ke bawah. Menyesali kecerobohannya. Seharusnya, saat itu ia berusaha mempertahankannya. Seharusnya, saat itu ia mengikuti kata hatinya. Seharusnya, saat itu..

Banyak kata seharusnya yang di ucapkannya, penyesalan selalu saja datang terlambat. Ironi memang, tapi apa mau dikata. Bukankah memang seperti itu kehidupan.

Hanya satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, badannya jatuh merosot ke bawah yang yang dengan cepat dihentikan sang paman.

End Flash back

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kembali gadis itu menghela nafas. Mengingat hari dimana saat itu ia benar – benar membenci pemuda Kuchiki itu. Benar – benar membencinya. Heh, benarkah (?)

Jika saja, saat itu ia tidak menuruti keinginan pemuda itu. Memilih tetap bekerja di cafe atau menjual harta berharga di rumahnya. Mungkin kedua orang itu tidak akan memberikan izin mencabuti selang penyokong hidup ayahnya. Walau sudah didesak berkali – kali oleh dokter yang menanganinya. Bagaimanapun yang mendatangani surat – surat rumah sakit dari ayahnya mulai masuk hingga keluar dengan tubuh membujur kaku-walau yang keluar ia tidak bisa melihatnya-adalah kedua orang itu.

Menyuruhnya untuk tidak usah cemas dan terus meneruskan sekolahnya, membiarkan mereka berdua bertanggung jawab mencari uang untuk pendidikannya dan biaya rumah sakit. Padahal, ia sendiri tahu bagaimana kehidupan kedua orang yang ambil bagian dalam mengasuhnya itu. Jauh dari kata millionaire. Walau bukan miskin – miskin juga, tapikan mereka juga punya keluarga. Bukan berarti ia harus berpaku tangankan dan menyerahkan semuanya pada keduanya. Yang benar saja.

Tapi tetap saja merawatnya hingga seperti ini adalah hal yang patut ia syukuri. Membuatnya merasa bersalah, begitu kedua orang itu mengetahui bagaimana ia mau – maunya menjadi pesuruh yang rela dibentak – bentak dimuka umum. Raut kecewa terlihat diwajah keduanya saat mendengar berita itu. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat mereka mengambil keputusan berat itu.

Kembali dirinya melamun sebelum akhirnya memegang dadanya sendiri.

"Damn it!" makinya kesal, dadanya terasa sesak seketika.

Apalagi menyadari matanya memanas secara tiba – tiba. Memukul pipinya sedikit kuat hingga panas. Meringis kesakitan karena ulahnya sendiri yang terkesan bodoh, menyakiti diri sendiri.

"Shit! Gara – gara surat aneh ini." meremas selembar kertas tidak berdosa. "Hah, jadi teringat hal menyebalkan." Kali ini mengelus pipinya yang sakit.

Kembali lagi diliriknya jam yang berdetak sedari tadi, menunjukan waktu dini pagi hari. Biasanya jam segini ia masih terlelap. Terbuai akan mimpi indah bersama seseorang yang dirindukan. Yah, walau terkadang hal itu jarang terjadi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Memasang wajah berpikir yang jarang ia lakukan, sebelum akhirnya menyibak selimutnya.

"Damn it! Gara – gara ini tidur ku tidak nyenyak." Rutuknya kesal menendang kotak segi empat di depannya.

Bagaimana bisa nyenyak, jika saat tidur dalam mimpi pun kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau benci. Belum lagi membawa serta ingatan masa lalu yang sudah lama ingin kau lupakan. Jika saja kalian jadi dirinya pun pasti berpikiran sama. Bahkan kalau bisa mengutuknya.

Demi jenggot kakek Yamamoto yang kelewat panjang!

Ia harus menyelesaikan urusannya segera dengan pemuda brengsek yang menganggu tidurnya hari ini. Berani – beraninya ia masuk ke dalam mimpi indahnya, menjadikan mimpi itu bagai neraka seketika, karena kehadiran yang tidak pernah ia harapkan.

Amarah menguasai gadis itu seketika, membuat ia terjaga dari tidurnya lebih awal. Memakai sendal rumahnya berjalan menuju bilik kamar mandi.

"Harus, semua harus tuntas!" amuknya sendiri.

Tidak peduli teriakannya bakal membangunkan tetangga yang sedang terbuai dalam mimpi. Dan hal itu membuatnya terlihat ooc. Serius deh, jika Hina melihat tingkahnya saat ini mungkin gadis itu akan swetdrop. Tidak menyangka karena selembar surat nista yang asalnya dari Kuchiki itu bisa membuatnya berubah.

* * *

><p>_OO_<p>

* * *

><p>Lain Nemu, lain pula pemilik mata violet itu. Manik violet miliknya tidak pernah lepas memperhatikan sosok pemuda di hadapannya yang beberapa hari ini terlihat sedikit aneh. Mata itu menyipit terlihat tidak senang akan tingkah pemilik manik gray di hadapannya yang terlihat gelisah. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.<p>

"Sepertinya klien, Nii-sama kali ini begitu penting. Hingga bisa membuat Nii-sama yang tenang begitu gelisah." Setengah bosan melihat tingkah pemuda yang tidak lain kakak kandungnya itu, membuat ia akhirnya berbicara.

Manik violet itu menatap lurus pada manik gray di hadapannya yang tersentak, tidak menyangka kini ia sudah berdiri menyandar di kusen pintu kamarnya. Memasang wajah kucing yang mendapatkan mangsa.

"Rukia? Sejak kapan kau di situ?" menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya dengan cepat.

Benar – benar orang yang hebat. Ingin rasanya pemilik violet yang bernama Rukia itu bertepuk tangan akan kehebatan kakaknya yang begitu pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan baik.

Memiringkan kepala dengan ekspresi berpikir, berusaha mengingat sejak kapan ia terus memperhatikan sosok gelisah sang kakak. "Mungkin sekitar dua jam yang lalu." Sedikit mendramatisir keadaan. "..Oke..oke.. kira – kira 15 menit yang lalu." Lanjutnya begitu melihat tatapan sang kakak.

"Kau ini." Gelengnya kembali sibuk melihat ke arah lemari pakaiannya.

"Aku rasa Nii-sama terlihat keren dengan pakaian apapun." Perlahan berjalan memasuki kamar walau, tanpa izin si pemilik. Memperhatikan tempat tidur yang penuh dengan berbagai pakaian berkualitas terbaik.

Helaan napas berat dapat ia lihat kini di lakukan pemuda itu yang menghentikan gerakan mengambil pakaian. "Aku tahu." Akunya menyetujui ucapan pemilik violet yang teramat disayangnya. Tidak peduli kini Rukia swetdrop melihat kenarsisan kakaknya.

Sejak kapan pemuda itu bisa bertingkah narsis seperti ini. Padahal dulu, seperti apa pun ia memujinya tidak pernah mendapatkan respon apa pun. Selain tatapan mata angkuh yang kurang lebih sama sepertinya, yang akan memberikan respon.

Perlahan berjalan mendekati adik satu – satunya dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa menurutmu ia akan datang?" tanyanya terlihat berpikir, tidak yakin.

"Siapa klien Nii-sama?" tanyanya tersenyum, yang dibalas lirikan tajam. "..Hehe.." tawa garing respon yang bisa ia berikan atas lirikan itu. "Aku hanya bercanda Nii-sama." Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kembali pemuda Kuchiki itu menghela napas. Sepertinya ia memilih teman bicara yang salah. Cengiran tidak jelas muncul di wajah Rukia melihat ekspresinya. Sadar bahwa lawan bicaranya sedang dalam mood yang buruk untuk bercanda, ia pun kembali berkata.

"Aku rasa ia pasti akan datang. Dia kan membenci Nii-sama. Karena itu ia pasti kesal begitu melihat surat itu." Tertawa kecil membayangkan bagaimana wajah gadis itu setiap memandang Byakuya. Memperhatikan Byakuya yang memandangnya lembut melihat perubahan wajahnya yang tiba – tiba serius. ."..Ah, tidak, dia membenci kita, amat membenci kita. Karena itulah dia pergi." Gelengnya cepat, mengoreksi ucapannya. Semua ingatan masa lalu kembali menghantuinya. "Dia pasti akan datang.."

* * *

><p>_00_<p>

* * *

><p>Decakan kekesal sekali lagi keluar dari mulut gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Hatinya benar – benar dalam mood yang buruk semenjak mendapatkan surat dari orang di kehidupan masa lalunya. Belum lagi sepanjang perjalanan, entah ia yang ceroboh atau memang Tuhan tidak mendukung pertemuan mereka. Ada saja yang terjadi, dari yang kecebur got, hingga mesti berganti pakaian kembali, hampir kejatuhan vas bunga, sampai ketinggalan bus.<p>

Ia benar – benar tidak habis pikir, apa kesalahannya?

Jangan – jangan bertemu dengan Kuchiki bersaudara itu suatu kesalahan. Dan semua kejadian yang baru saja ia alami itu merupakan peringatan Tuhan darinya.

Tangan yang hendak membuka pintu di hadapannya itupun terhenti, menggantung di udara. Memasang wajah berpikir untuk sesaat. Tepat atau tidak tepatkah, jika ia lakukan ini. Ataukah ia mesti kembali pulang, berpura – pura ini semua tidak pernah terjadi. Menganggap ini semua hanya bagian dari mimpi buruknya saja , lalu segera pindah dan memilih tempat tinggal yang lain. Rasanya itu tidak buruk juga.

Memutuskan untuk membalikan badannya, memilih untuk kembali pulang. Wajahnya yang tadi bersemangat ingin kembali ,berubah menjadi masam. Seseorang menghentikan langkahnya, lebih tepat mencegatnya. Berdiri menghalanginya untuk lewat.

"Nemu-sama, Kuchiki-sama sudah menunggu anda di dalam." Ucapnya terdengar sedikit perintah di nadanya yang menginginkan ia masuk ke dalam.

Decikan kesal ia berikan sebagi respon atas perbuatan orang itu, membuatnya kembali menghadap pintu yang sudah dibukakan oleh teman orang yang mencegatnya. Terkutuklah Kuchiki satu itu, ia pasti sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan cukup baik.

Dengan langkah tidak niat, ia pun masuk ke dalam. Sedikit terpana dengan kemewahan cafe yang di datanginya. Walau tidak habis pikir kenapa tempat ini begitu tidak ada pengunjung. Ralat sepertinya hanya ia dan Kuchiki bersaudara itu saja yang ada. Kembali dirinya melangkah mengikuti pelayan cafe yang menuntunnya ke bagian lain dari cafe tersebut.

.

.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat melihat sosok orang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Tangannya mendingin seketika, membuat ia memegang erat tas yang ia pegang. Wajah itu tidak pernah berubah sama seperti dulu, tampan, angkuh dan menyebalkan. Hembusan angin yang bertiup membuat helaian rambutnya ikut menambah kesan tersendiri.

Langkah itu semakin dekat, seiring dengan dua iris berbeda warna yang saling bertatapan sedari tadi. Beruntunglah tidak ada meja ataupun kursi yang menghalangi langkahnya hingga membuatnya jatuh terjerebab karena dari tadi iris miliknya hanya fokus memandang pada satu – satunya mahluk hidup-selain pelayan yang mengantarnya-di beranda luar cafe itu.

"Terlambat seperti biasanya." Sapaan khas dari mulut orang yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia temui, benar – benar tidak ada kehangatan di dalamnya. "Sifat jam karetmu itu tidak pernah bisa kau ubah rupanya," membiarkan ia duduk dengan layanan dari waiters yang mengantarnya tadi.

Senyum kecil ia berikan pada waiters yang membukakan kursi untuknya. "..Begitupula dengan sifat menyebalkan Senpai." Sahutnya begitu waiters itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tatap

Tatap

Kedua iris itu saling bertatapan, semua emosi terlihat tergambar jelas di dalamnya bercampur menjadi satu. Entah perasaan apa yang mendominasi, yang tahu hanya pemilik iris masing - masing dan Tuhan saja.

.

.

tbc

* * *

><p>Hola saya datang lagi! Saya harap saya jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, sesuai dengan harapan saya. jadi kalau masih ada typo mohon dimaklumi.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks buat yang udah review dan ngasih saya saran, pujian, semangat buat ngebut update fict ini: <span>Moku-Chan, Botol Pasir, AAind88, <span>Mine

Byakuya dan Nemunya sudah ketemu tenang saja/ Makasih/ Iya ini udah update/ Semoga tidak penasaran lagi.

* * *

><p>Makasih buat review and alertnya. Seperti biasa jika ada saran, pendapat, kritik atau apapun, silahkan tulis di kotak bawah. ^^<p>

sampai jumpa, chapter selanjutnya.

PTK, 190413


	4. Chapter 4

.

Flash back

"Dia membenci kita yang membuatnya tidak pernah bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan ayahnya kembali. Ah tidak! Dia membenciku. Dia membenciku dan keegoisanku..dia membenci.. hiks..hiks.." Suara itu memelan seiring dengan perkataannya yang mulai terputus - putus.

Melihat keadaan adik kesayanganya terlihat begitu sedih. Direngkuhnya tubuh gadis bermanik violet itu dalam pelukan. Walau berusaha melupakannya tetap saja, ternyata mereka tidak bisa. Rasa bersalah menghantui mereka setiap mengingat kejadian itu.

"Padahal dia teman pertamaku…hiks…padahal dia…amat menyayangiku…padahal dia…hiks..hiks.." tangis itu makin menjadi. Memeluk sosok sang kakak yang kini berusaha menenangkannya.

Bukannya ia tidak tahu perjanjian yang dibuat kakaknya dengan gadis itu. Ia tahu, karena memang seperti itulah kakaknya. Ia tidak mau adik kecilnya menjadi seorang penyendiri di dalam kelas. Sebelum ini orang – orang yang menjadi temannya merupakan hasil kerja kakaknya. Orang – orang yang menginginkan keuntungan dari keluarganya. Karena itu, ia sudah terbiasa begitu kakaknya mengenalkannya pada gadis itu. Ia kira gadis itu juga akan sama seperti yang lainnya.

Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu dapat ia lihat ketulusan gadis itu. Bagaimana kadang ia bersikap sebagai teman yang baik. Ataupun kadang menjadi seorang kakak yang menasehatinya, walau terkadang tidak ia hiraukan. Yah, benar Nemu bertindak lebih dari yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Seperti kasus percintaannya dahulu. Padahal gadis itu tidak perlu repot – repot mengingatkannya seperti apa pemuda yang di taksirnya. Tapi gadis itu malah terlihat khawatir begitu ia berkencan dengan pemuda Kurosaki itu.

Dan kini, karena keegoisannya. Ia harus kehilangan sahabat pertamanya dan juga orang yang disayangi kakaknya. Membuat pemuda itu hanya bisa melihat sosoknya dari bingkai foto. Foto yang diambilnya saat mereka liburan saat itu.

Ia benar – benar melakukan kesalahan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dimaafkan gadis itu.

Dulu ia selalu saja berpikir apapun yang ia lakukan benar. Tapi kini, jika ada yang bertanya kesalahan apa yang pernah dibuatnya? Tidak perlu berpikir lagi, ia pasti sudah dapat mengatakannya.

Membuat seorang anak tidak pernah melihat pemakaman ayahnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Menyakiti sahabat yang amat menyanginya. Dan terakhir memisahkan orang yang harusnya saling menyayangi.

"Kumohon! Bawa ia kembali Nii-sama…hiks…hiks." permintaan itu keluar di sela tangisnya. Berharap permintaannya akan terpenuhi.

End flash back

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Disclaimer: **Bleach punyanya © Tite Kubo

Saya hanya meminjam chara buat kepentingan fit abal yang udah lama dianggurin.

**Warning : **OOC, AU,

.

.

**What's my fault**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Tik!<p>

Tik!

Tik!

Waktu perlahan berjalan lambat di sekeliling mereka. Udara yang mendingin semakin terasa dingin dengan tanpa adanya pembicaraan dari tadi sama sekali. Bahkan waiters yang mengantarkan makanan pun turut merasakan efek mengerikan diantara keduanya. Membuatnya cepat – cepat memilih kabur sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Tik!

Tik!

Tik!

Bunyi jam yang bergerak samar –samar mereka dengar. Bahkan hembusan angin yang bertiup kencang membuat rambut mereka sedikit berantakanpun tidak dihiraukan.

Diam.

Terlihat tidak ada yang ingin mulai berbicara.

Hingga keheningan itu akhirnya pecah juga.

Entah karena merasa bosan ataukah merasa waktu adalah uang.

Seperti pepatah lama.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama Senpai bi—." Perkataan itu keluar juga dari bibir semerah stoberi itu yang sayangnya tidak selesai ia ucapkan.

"Byakuya." Potongnya menghentikan ucapan gadis di hadapannya yang menatapnya heran. "Aku bukan lagi seniormu di sekolah, Nemu." Ucapnya memanggil nama kecil gadis itu.

Terlihat mata itu sedikit melebar mendengar pemuda itu tidak memanggil nama keluarganya seperti dahulu.

"Kenapa? Tidak masalah bukan aku memanggil nama kecilmu." Tanyanya terlihat masa bodoh dengan gadis itu yang berkedip tidak percaya.

"Tidak, hanya saja kukira kita tidak begitu akrab. Hingga harus saling memanggil nama kecil kita."

"Benarkah?" perlahan mengangkat gelas tehnya. "Kupikir malah sebaliknya."

Dengusan pelan terdengar dari gadis itu, respon atas perkataan pemuda di hadapannya. "Yang benar saja."

"Apakah terlalu lama menghilang, membuat kau juga ingin melupakan semuanya, Nemu."

Membalas tatapan angkuh orang di hadapannya yang mengernyit heran mendengar penuturannya. Terlihat bibir itu ingin bicara, tapi urung ia lakukan. Bingung ingin mengucapkan apa, mendengar kalimat yang terkesan aneh di telinganya.

"Aku kira masa – masa itu begitu indah."

"Hah, kau bercanda." Terdengar sedikit sinis ia berkata, setelah dari tadi tidak tahu mesti berkata apa. "Ku rasa masa – masa itu hanya kenangan indah bagi kalian saja." Gantian melihat iris gray itu yang masih memberikan respon datar. "Sayangnya bagiku, tidak ada sesuatu yang patut untuk ku katakan sebagai masa yang indah, Senpai."

"Byakuya." Ralat pemuda itu mendengar penuturan Nemu, sepertinya ia sudah cukup menduga gadis itu akan mengatakan begitu. Mendengar dari caranya berbicara yang lebih mementingkan panggilan gadis itu daripada penuturannya yang panjang lebar.

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu memanggil nama Senpai dengan nama—."

"Byakuya." Terlihat santai dari tingkahnya, berbanding terbalik dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Kita tidak akrab Senpai."

"Byakuya."

"Senp—"

"Byakuya."

"Sen—"

"Byakuya."

Sebulir keringat perlahan muncul di kepala Nemu, mendengar betapa ngotonya pria di hadapannya ini hanya untuk dipanggil nama kecilnya. Sejak kapan seniornya ini bisa bertingkah tidak dewasa seperti ini. Benar – benar terlihat ooc sekali. Mana sosok angkuh, tenang dan dewasa yang selama ini melekat padanya. Setan apa yang merasukinya.

Sekali lagi iris gelapnya memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya yang masih dengan tenangnya menyesap teh hangat. Benar – benar membuat ia mesti ekstra menahan diri untuk tidak kalap di hadapannya. Kembali mengatur napasnya perlahan, menenangkan diri sendiri. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini. Mengakhiri semuanya, dan pergi dari sini secepatnya.

Perlahan Nemu menghembuskan napasnya, mengontrol emosi dirinya tanpa menyadari iris gray itu meliriknya sekilas. Senyum tipis perlahan Byakuya berikan di balik gelas yang ingin ia sesap isinya.

"..Untuk apa Byakuya-sama memanggilku kemari?" tanyanya datar setelah merasa cukup tenang untuk kembali memulai percakapan.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sopan seperti itu."

"Ck, bisa tidak berhenti mengaturku. Masih mending aku mau memanggil namamu, Senpai." Memasang wajah kecut akan tingkah cerewet pemuda ini, yang menatapnya tajam begitu Nemu memanggilnya kembali dengan sebutan senpai. "Aku bukan lagi anak buahmu, bukan lagi pesuruhmu." Tidak peduli akan tatapan tajam itu, Nemu kembali berkata.

Terlihat mata itu sedikit melebar mendengar penuturan gadis dihadapannya. Menghela napas berusaha mengalah, tujuannya kemari bukan cari masalah.

Kembali menatap iris hitam di hadapannya yang menekukan bibir, pertanda sudah kesal setengah mati. "Baiklah maafkan aku."

Gantian kali ini iris hitam itu melebar, tidak menyangka bahwa permintaan maaf akan keluar dari bibir pemuda yang sombongnya minta ampun.

Kembali keduanya terdiam.

Menyesapi minumannya masing – masing.

Kembali menghela napas akan situasi yang menyebalkan.

Jujur, ia paling benci dengan situasi ini. Duduk berdua dalam keadaan diam, tidak ada komunikasi sama sekali. Sekali lagi berpikir untuk mencairkan suasana yang seharusnya hal itu dilakukan oleh orang yang mengundangnya. Ralat, memaksanya untuk datang.

Berdehem sesaat, berusaha menarik perhatian Byakuya yang lebih menikmati pemandangan di sekelilingnya. "Di surat yang kubaca, Kau akan datang bersama Rukia? Mana dia?" melirik sekelilingnya mencari sosok gadis yang dihapalnya.

"Dia tidak akan datang." Jawaban itu langsung keluar begitu saja.

Membiarkan iris sekelam malam milik Nemu menatapnya sedikit kaget. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak biasanya kau berniat mencari adikku Nemu." Memberikan tatapan yang sulit diprediksi selain ia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu. Nemu sendiri terlihat pasrah mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan sok akrab begitu. "Kukira kau membencinya."

Sebelah alis itu terlihat sedikit naik mendengar kalimat barusan. "Benci, kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena itulah yang kau lakukan sekarang." Terdengar nada suara itu sedikit emosi, menimbulkan kebingungan bagi Nemu. "Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja Nemu?"

Mata itu perlahan melebar mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Byakuya. Mungkin sedikit kaget.

* * *

><p>~O**O~<p>

* * *

><p>Senyum mengembang terlukis dari wajah seorang gadis berambut hitam. Kedua tangannya kini sedang memegang teropong, memperhatikan sepasang manusia dari kejauhan. Tidak dihiraukannya decak kekesalan dari orang di sebelahnya yang kini memasang wajah kesal.<p>

"Ku ingatkan sekali lagi, awas saja jika kalian sampai membuatnya bersedih lagi." Suara itu terdengar mengancam, walau matanya tidak pernah lepas memperhatikan hal yang sama dengan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Iya..iya aku tahu."

"Cih, bisa – bisanya aku terbujuk rayuan kalian." Gerutunya sedikit tidak rela.

"Ck, diam sedikit bisa tidak sih. Aku tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka jika kau seperti ini terus Hina." Balas menggerutu mendengar gadis bercepol di sebelahnya dari tadi tidak berhenti bicara.

"Is, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Mana mungkin kau bisa mendengarnya, Rukia. Kau kira jarak kita dekat apa." Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, terlihat kesal akan ucapan itu.

"Huh, susah jika bekerjasama dengan orang gaptek. Tidak tahu apa zaman sudah maju." Sindirnya menunjukan alat penyadap dikupingnya.

Twich!

Urat kekesalan perlahan muncul dikepala Hinamori mendengar penuturan gadis bermata violet itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" berusaha merampas alat yang ada ditelinga rukia. Ingin ikut mendengar percakapan sahabat baiknya.

"Bodoh! jangan main rampas!" Berkelit dari tangan yang hendak meraih _earphone_ miliknya.

"Itu karena kau pelit tidak ingin membaginya."

"Ish, jangan bersikap babar kenapa?" berusaha mengelak.

"Siapa yang kau sebut babar, jelek!" Balas mengejek.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan jelek, bodoh?!"

"Siapa yang bodoh coba? Bukannya kau lebih bodoh dari aku?"

"Apa enak saja, kau itu yang bodoh!"

"Kau!"

"Tidak kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Saling melemparkan ejekan dilakukan keduanya, melupakan kegiatan mengintai pasangan yang berada di sebrang.

"Nona!" suara dari seorang supir botak yang dari awal melihat perkelahian keduanya ragu – ragu memanggil. Apalagi kini keduanya memandang dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. "M-maaf mengganggu, tapi sepertinya kalian lupa tujuan kalian kemari." Mengingatkan.

Eh?

Seakan tersadar keduanya saling berpandangan, kembali mengambil teropong yang sempat terlupakan. Sedikit kaget melihat ada perubahan di sana.

"Ini semua gara – gara kamu," mendecak kesal mengetahui ada bagian yang ia lewati.

"Enak saja, siapa suruh kau pelit." Balas menggerutu, walau sedikit senang mendapatkan bagian _earphone._

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi." Rutuknya kesal menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Nemu kini berdiri.

Rukia benar – benar tidak habis pikir kenapa mau – maunya saja ia bekerja sama dengan Hina yang dulu selalu jadi musuhnya dalam memperebutkan perhatian Nemu. Berusaha mengingat hingga akhirnya mendapat jawaban pasti. Tentu saja, karena hanya gadis ini yang tahu keberadaan Nemu sesungguhnya.

Membuatnya berpikir bagaimana mempertemukan kakak laki – lakinya dengan gadis itu, yang tentu saja tidak di sadari keduanya. Menganggap bahwa itu semua adalah ketidak sengajaan.

* * *

><p>~o*IG-C*o~<p>

* * *

><p>"A-apa ..hah..hah..apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Nemu histeris berdiri dari kursinya.<p>

"Kupikir cara itu lebih efisien untuk membuatmu paham maksud perkataanku." Perkataan yang terkesan datar dan tenang, seolah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bukanlah hal yang besar.

"Ka-kau gila!" ucapnya masih tidak percaya. "Berhenti mempermainkanku Byakuya!" geramnya menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

Wajah pria itu hanya bisa menatap datar akan tingkah Nemu yang terlihat marah.

"Bagaimana cara agar kau bisa paham maksudku." Mengusap wajahnya, kelewat frustasi akan sikap Nemu.

Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi, bagaimana harus membuat gadis itu mau membuka hatinya. Hanya hal itu saja yang tadi terlintas di otaknya. Membuat ia melakukan tindakan nekat seperti itu, tidak peduli apa yang baru saja ia lakukan kini membuat para waiters yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya kini berkedip tidak percaya. Dan mulai berkerumun di tepi jendela, menganggap mereka sebagai pemain dari film roman picisan.

Yah, ia tidak peduli itu semua, jika apa yang baru saja ia lakukan membuat wajah di hadapannya kini jauh lebih menarik. Bahkan rona merah terlihat di wajahnya, entah efek marah atas tindakannya barusan atau karena menjadi artis dadakan.

Memilih memalingkan wajahnya, lebih di lakukan Nemu. Mengambil tas yang berada di sampingnya, " tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan bukan. Aku pulang!"

Mata itu melebar mendengar perkataannya. Lebih tepat pada sikap gadis itu yang cepat mengubah perasaannya, menganggap apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bukanlah hal besar. Ataukah itu salah satu cara yang ia pilih untuk menutup hatinya.

Dengan cepat tangannya yang lebih besar itu mencengkram tangan yang lebih kecil darinya.

Tersentak, tidak percaya akan ulah si pelaku menghentikan niatnya yang ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Menoleh ke arah si pemegang yang kini menatapnya tajam. Seakan tidak senang dengan perbuatannya yang ingin pergi begitu saja.

"Duduk! Kita masih belum selesai, Nemu!" perkataan itu jelas terdengar jauh lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

Berusaha melepaskan tangan yang makin mencengkramnya lebih kuat. "Ti-tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Duduk sekarang juga, atau kau akan menyesal!" Ancamnya yang membuat mata hitam milik Nemu kini melebar sempurna.

.

.

Tebece

.

* * *

><p>Hola saya datang lagi! Maaf kalau chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan atau terkesan aneh. Niatnya sih ingin digabungkan dengan chapter berikutnya, tapi berhubung saya rasa akan terkesan jauh lebih panjang jadi saya potong. Jadinya yah beginilah... *nunduk*. Ayo ada yang tahu kenapa Nemu histeris *senyumgeje*. jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya...<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks buat yang udah review, nungguin and semangatin buat ngebut update fict ini: Botol Pasir, Moku-Chan , AAind88.<p>

Iya ini udah di update lanjutannya/ Waduh sama dengan Nemu nih, iya ini udah pakai petir updatenya/ Iya ini udah update, semoga tidak penasaran lagi.

* * *

><p>Makasih buat reviewnya. Seperti biasa jika ada saran, pendapat, kritik atau apapun, silahkan tulis di kotak bawah. ^^<p>

berhubung chapter selanjutnya chapter akhir, saya kasi bocorannya deh.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter<strong>

"A-apa maksudmu dia pindah?"

.

"Kau kira kau bisa kabur dariku."

.

"Bagiku penting."

"Sejak kapan kau menganggap hal sepele ini penting. Atau karena ini ada kaitannya dengan Rukia."

.

_"Bodoh! Apa kau masih belum paham juga! Aku mencintaimu, bodoh!"_

_"_Bastrad_, kau Byakuya!"_

* * *

><p>Segitu aja bocorannya, sampai jumpa, di chapter selanjutnya!<p>

Pontianak, 10052013


	5. Chapter 5

Flash back

"..Hpmu aku sita untuk malam ini." Dengan cepat tangan itu mengambil sebuah benda yang terulur di hadapannya.

Tersentak kaget atas perbuataan pemuda beriris gray di hadapannya. "Yang benar saja! Senpai kira, Senpai guru apa? Main sita segala." Tangan itu terulur ingin mengambil miliknya kembali.

Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya melihat tangan gadis itu berusaha menggapai benda elektronik di tangannya yang di angkatnya tinggi.

Kembali berwajah datar seperti biasa, sebelum sempat disadari oleh gadis itu. "Terserah kau ingin berpikir apa, yang jelas aku tidak mau hpmu yang berisik itu menganggu tidur Rukia nanti malam." Berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu yang kini shock akan tingkahnya keluar dari ruangan, dan berbelok menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Kembali senyum tipis ia tunjukan mendengar teriakan terdengar dari dalam ruangan. "Akh! Aku benar – benar membencimu senpai!"

Drrtttt!

Drrttt!

Getaran hp ditangannya, membuat ia tersadar. Sebuah pesan telah masuk.

Tanpa izin si pemilik, ia membuka sms itu. Wajah yang tadinya tersenyum, berubah masam membaca siapa pengirimnya.

Uryu Ishida.

Memejamkan matanya di ambang pintu kamarnya. Berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar menuju akuarium di dekat bupet. Membalik benda kecil itu dan sekali lagi tanpa izin si pemilik ia masukan benda itu ke dalamnya.

Tidak peduli, keesokan harinya wajah horor si pemilik kini muncul, melihat hpnya rusak dengan sukses hasil kerjaannya tadi malam. Sementara iris violet yang sempat melihat perbuataannya lebih memilih memasang wajah cuek, seolah tidak tahu apa pun. Lagian ia tahu, Kuchiki sulung pasti akan menggantinya nanti.

Benar – benar adik beradik yang kompak.

~0*0~

"A-apa? Bisa kau ulangi?" pertanyaan bernada tidak percaya keluar dari bibir seorang pemuda.

Raut kebingungan jelas terlihat di wajah tampannya, menatap pada sang adik yang kini menangis.

"Dia pasti marah padaku…hiks..hiks.. dia pasti membenciku..," perkataan itu kembali di ulang, membuat sang kakak semakin bingung. "Karena itu dia tidak ingin menjadi temanku lagi… dia tidak ingin…hiks..hiks..," tangis itu semakin menjadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu. Dia pasti bercanda." Berusaha menghibur. Walau di dalam hatinya sendiri berusaha menyangkal perkataan itu.

Menggeleng perlahan, "Hari ini juga dia tidak masuk…" sahutnya membiarkan gray yang menatapnya terbelak lebar. "Ku-kudengar kemarin dia pindah…" lanjutnya menyadari kalimat penyangkalan itu akan keluar.

Zderrrr!

Bersamaan dengan langit yang berbunyi. Rasa sakit di dadanya pun muncul.

Terbelak tidak percaya mendengar penuturan sang adik yang masih menangis.

"A-apa maksudmu dia pindah?" mencengkram kedua bahu mungil di hadapannya yang kaget akan responnya. "Katakan padaku Rukia!" bentaknya.

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu, Nii-sama." Gelengnya takut sedikit terbata – bata. "A-aku hanya mendengarnya dari Hina." Tangisnya menjadi.

Sedikit tidak percaya kakak yang paling menyayanginya kini mencengkram kedua bahunya dengan kuat. Menimbulkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"..Hiks..hiks…Nii-sama sakit." Rengeknya merasakan cengkraman di bahunya tidak juga berkurang kekuatannya.

Tersadar dari rasa shocknya barusan, perlahan iapun melepaskan cengkramannya. Terlihat sedikit sesal di mata itu.

"Maaf." Ucapnya pelan.

Memilih berbalik arah dari pada memandang wajah Rukia.

Tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

Langkah tegap yang di lakukan Byakuya, tidak membuat iris violet itu lengah. Perlahan tapi pasti wajah itu tersirat rasa kesal dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Melihat tangan itu terkepal erat.

~0*0~

Untuk kesekian kalinya foto itu di pandangnya. Foto yang di dapat hasil kerja sang adik yang ingin mengabadikan liburan mereka saat itu. Foto terakhir dan satu – satunya yang bisa mengingatkannya pada wajah gadis itu.

Kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Wajah itu masih sama, ekpresi itu masih sama. Dan tawa itu masih sama.

Entah karena sadar ada yang memperhatikannya dari sebrang jalan. Gadis itu pun menoleh, tanpa sengaja sorot mata itu saling bertemu, iris hitam yang tadinya biasa saja berubah seketika, terlihat shock. Memilih memanfaatkan jalanan yang ramai untuk cepat kabur dari pandangannya. Menghiraukan namanya disebut oleh pemilik iris gray yang mendecak penuh kekesalan akan tingkahnya.

"Kau kira kau bisa kabur dariku!" Mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Kurotshuci!" aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya. Tidak peduli itu menyebabkan Kuchiki bungsu di sebelahnya merinding karena perbuatannya.

End Flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Bleach punyanya © Tite Kubo

Saya hanya meminjam chara buat kepentingan fict abal yang udah lama dianggurin.

**Warning : **OOC, AU,

.

.

**What's my fault**

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja Nemu?" Terdengar nada suara itu sedikit emosi.<p>

Iris gray milinya menatap tepat pada iris hitam milik Nemu yang kini terbelak kaget mendengar pertanyaannya. Mungkin tidak menyangka hal itu akan keluar dari mulut pemuda yang terlihat cuek dan angkuh itu.

"..I-itu bukan urusanmu." Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu kaget akan pertanyaan si sulung Kuchiki.

"Apa? Ini urusanku juga." Memegang cangkirnya erat, terlihat menahan kesal.

"Sejak kapan ini jadi urusanmu? Memang apa pedulimu? Aku mau kemana juga itu urusanku." Menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "Kau bukan siapa – siapa ku!" tepat sasaran tidak peduli akan ekspresi orang di hadapannya.

"Jangan lupa perjanjian kita, Nemu." Desisnya. "Kita sudah sepakat."

Mata itu sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan itu.

Lagi – lagi membahas perjanjian, dan akan selalu seperti itu sampai kapanpun.

Karena memang yang terpenting bagi orang ini hanya Rukia dan akan selalu begitu.

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian itu tidak ada artinya setelah ayahku tiada." Menghindari kontak mata, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap iris gray itu. "Dan lagi itu sudah lewat Byakuya. Sudah tidak penting lagi."

"Bagiku penting."

"Penting?" dengusan meremehkan ia berikan. "Sejak kapan kau menganggap hal sepele ini penting. Atau karena ini ada kaitannya dengan Rukia."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku? Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengatakan apa adanya, karena memang selalu seperti itukan." Terdengar sarkastik. "Bagimu, tidak ada apa pun yang penting di dunia ini selain adikmu itu." Menatap gray itu lebih lama. "Kau tahu Byakuya, karena itulah aku membencimu."

Iris gray itu terlihat kaget mendengar penuturannya.

"Kau tahu, seandainya saja malam itu aku tidak menuruti kalian. Tentu akan lain ceritanya." Mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Memori kejadian malam itu melintas lagi di benaknya. Menimbulkan kesedihan teramat dalam.

Gurat penyelasan terlukis di wajah Byakuya, "..maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—."

Menarik tangannya di meja dengan cepat, sebelum berhasil di pegang Byakuya yang ingin menenangkannya. "Kenapa? Kau datang lagi dalam kehidupanku Byakuya? Kenapa kalian menggangguku lagi." Memotong ucapan Byakuya. "Apakah kalian tidak puas membuatku menderita seperti ini? Apakah kalian tidak puas menyakitiku? Apa salahku pada kalian?"

Membelakan mata mendengar perkataan barusan. "Dengarkan dulu, maksudku bukan begitu?"

"Lalu apa?!" berteriak geram, tidak peduli hal itu akan menganggu orang di sekelilingnya.

Toh lagian tempat ini sepi.

Sepertinya Kuchiki di hadapannya ini khusus memesan cafe ini untuk mereka berdua saja. Melihat dari tadi tidak ada satu orang pun pengunjung yang datang.

Memijat keningnya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan diri. Byakuya sendiri hanya bisa diam melihat Nemu mengeluarkan semua emosinya. Menunggu gadis itu tenang, mungkin.

"..Aku lelah Byakuya. Aku lelah dengan sifat kalian. Bagi kalian semua orang itu tidak ada artinya." Kembali berucap setelah merasa cukup tenang. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu kalian lagi, cukup ini jadi yang terakhir." Pintanya menatap Byakuya yang terlihat tidak siap dengan perkataannya.

"A-Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku sudah jelas, kita akhiri semua ini sampai di sini. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah kenal sebelumnya." Memandang lurus pada Byakuya yang menggengam gelasnya erat. "Soal Rukia, aku benar – benar minta maaf. Tapi aku rasa dia—."

"Lupakan Rukia!"

Eh?

Sedikit bingung sekaligus tersentak mendengar bentakan di saat yang bersamaan.

Membuatnya terdiam.

Berkedip beberapa kali memandang wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Apa tadi pendengarannya bermasalah atau ia memang mendengar pemuda itu berkata hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

"..A.." sedikit ragu kembali Nemu ingin berkata.

"Aku bilang lupakan Rukia untuk saat ini." Seakan paham kebingungan di wajah Nemu yang kini memandangnya.

'Lupakan Rukia? Bukannya tujuan ia disuruh kemari karena ingin membicarakan itu bukan.' Batinnya bingung memandang Byakuya. "Tapi.." ragunyanya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu dengan kita tidak pernah saling kenal, Nemu?" tatap mata itu terlihat tidak terima akan perkataannya. "Apa memang itu yang kau inginkan?"

Mata itu membulat sempurna mendengar pertanyaannya. Memilih memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata. "Tentu saja," tersenyum kecut akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. "Dengan begitu kita tidak akan saling mengganggu lagi bukan. Ah maksudku.. kau tidak akan menggangguku lagi." Mengintip dari balik poninya yang sedikit panjang.

"Dan kau bebas menggangguku, begitu!" hardiknya.

Eh?

"A-apa maksudmu?" alis itu terlihat sedikit naik, pertanda heran akan maksud perkataan pemuda di hadapannya. "Mengganggu? Kapan aku mengga—."

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memasuki mimpiku, Nemu." Potongnya cepat, tidak peduli mata itu berkedip bingung sekarang. "Tidak bisakah kau.."

"A-apa?!" gantian memotong perkataan Byakuya, ingin memastikan pendengarannya tidak bermasalah hari ini.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja. Tidak tahukah kau! Kau hampir membuatku gila mencarimu selama ini!"

Seakan masih belum paham maksud perkataan Byakuya di hadapannya. Nemu hanya bisa memberikan wajah bodohnya saja. "Kenapa? Aku rasa aku tidak berhutang apa pun lagi padamu."

Krik!

Frustasi itu yang dirasakan Byakuya sekarang. Bisa – bisanya ada gadis sebodoh ini. Memijat keningnya perlahan, membiarkan iris onyx itu memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Bodoh! Apa kau masih belum paham juga!" menggeram kesal membiarkan Nemu kaget akan tingkahnya yang tiba – tiba berubah. "Aku mencintaimu, bodoh!" pernyataan cinta yang tidak ada manis – manisnya.

Entah karena saking kesal akan kebodohan Nemu atau perasaan tidak sabar yang terlihat meluap di hatinya.

Wajah bodoh itu kembali terpasang, antara tidak percaya atau terlalu gugup. "Eh! Mencintaiku?" tanyanya memastikan pendengarannya. "Bagaimana mungkin? Apa ini semua demi Rukia?" terdengar nada sangsi dari suaranya.

Ingin rasanya Byakuya mengantukan kepalanya ke meja menyadari kebodohan gadis itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengenyampingkan Rukia kali ini saja, Nemu!" terdengar nada frustasi dari suaranya.

"Kenapa? Apa salah? Bukankah selama ini memang begitu, kau lebih mementingkan Rukia dari apa pun. Bahkan kau menganggap orang lain itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Benar—." terdengar nada sakastik seiring dengan kalimatnya yang langsung dipotong oleh Byakuya.

Mata itu membelak dengan lebar, saat tangan itu meraih kerah kemejanya dengan cepat. Menariknya untuk lebih maju mendekat. Tanpa persiapan apa pun, bahkan untuk bereaksi apa pun. Byakuya menariknya dari sebrang meja, mendekatkan tubuhnya, ralat lebih tepat wajah mereka.

Ciuman itu terjadi tanpa bisa Nemu prediksi sebelumnya.

Tubuh itu terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, terdiam saat kedua bibir itu saling menyatu. Merasakan rasa teh yang baru saja di cicipi pria itu beberapa detik yang lalu. Dapat ia cium aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh di hadapannya.

Tersadar saat tubuh di hadapannya berusaha mengeksplorasi dalam mulutnya.

Dengan cepat ia menolak tubuh itu menjauh.

Wajahnya kini memerah dengan sempurna. Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, seiring dilihatnya beberapa waiters yang mengintip dari jendela. "A-apa ..hah..hah..Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya histeris berdiri dari kursinya

"Kupikir cara itu lebih efisien untuk membuatmu paham maksud perkataanku." Perkataan yang terkesan datar dan tenang, seolah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bukanlah hal yang besar.

"Ka-kau gila!" ucapnya masih tidak percaya. "Berhenti mempermainkanku Byakuya!" geramnya menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

Menggeleng perlahan akan sikap keras kepala Nemu yang solah menutup hatinya terlalu rapat hingga masih belum paham akan maksud ini semua.

"Bagaimana cara agar kau bisa paham maksudku." Mengusap wajahnya, kelewat frustasi akan sikap Nemu.

Iris itu memperhatikannya dalam diam, membiarkan Byakuya yang kini terlihat lelah. Jujur bukannya dia tidak paham maksud dan tingkah laku pria di hadapannya. Tapi bisakah ia mempercayainya setelah apa yang telah terjadi selama ini.

Bisakah ia melupakan begitu saja semuanya.

Memilih memalingkan wajahnya, " tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan bukan. Aku pulang!" ucapnya datar, mengambil tas yang berada di sampingnya.

Berjalan meninggalkan meja tempatnya tadi duduk.

Langkah itu terhenti, seiring dengan lengannya yang dicengkram dengan erat.

"Duduk! Kita masih belum selesai, Nemu!" perkataan itu jelas terdengar jauh lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

Berusaha melepaskan tangan yang makin mencengkramnya lebih kuat. "Ti-tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Duduk sekarang juga, atau kau akan menyesal!" Ancamnya yang membuat mata itu kini melebar sempurna.

Shock!

Gurat kecewa terlihat di wajahnya. Dengan kasar menepis tangan yang mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Lalu kau mau apa, jika aku tidak ingin menuruti keinginanmu? Apalagi yang akan kau lakukan? Tidak puaskah kau dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini? Apa kejadian saat itu masih kurang?!" tanya menantang ancaman dari Byakuya yang terdiam akan perkataannya "Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengancamku?!" menatap penuh amarah pada Byakuya. "Apa hanya cara ini saja yang bisa kau lakukan?!" menggeleng tidak percaya pada pemuda itu. "Kau tidak pernah berubah. Kau tetap saja angkuh dan memaksakan kehendakmu." Membalikan badannya, berjalan menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Dengarkan aku dulu!" berjalan mendekat kembali memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu yang kembali dihempaskan oleh Nemu.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentaknya menatap pemuda itu nyalang.

Diam, keduanya sama – sama terdiam. Byakuya yang terlihat kaget akan respon si gadis, dan Nemu yang terlihat memandang benci padanya. Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Byakuya yang terdiam di tempat dengan kecewa.

"_Damn it_!" makinya kesal menendang salah satu bangku di cafe itu. "Shit! Apa yang sudah kulakukan." Mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Dirinya hanya bisa terdiam melihat Nemu berjalan menjauh, lebih tepatnya berlari meninggalkan cafe. Ditemani tatapan frustasi oleh Byakuya.

~0*0~

Suara alaram di pagi hari membangunkan Nemu. Matanya serasa berat untuk terbuka hari ini. Bagaimana tidak berat, setelah seharian menangis semalaman gara – gara kejadian kemarin, wajar saja.

Helaan napas kecewa ia lakukan.

Seharusnya ia memang tidak menemui pria itu, yang ada rasa sakit di hatinya makin menjadi.

"_Bodoh! Apa kau masih belum paham juga! Aku mencintaimu, bodoh!"_

Perkataan itu kembali masuk dalam ingatannya.

Membuat ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Damn it!

"_Bastrad_, kau Byakuya!" geramnya kesal memukul boneka beruangnya dengan kuat.

Berkali – kali ia lakukan itu, hingga lelah sendiri. Dan akhirnya memeluk boneka itu.

Terdiam untuk sesaat. Memperhatikan langit yang mulai perlahan menampakan cahayanya dengan mata sendu.

"Kenapa mesti kau katakan itu bodoh!" perlahan liquid bening kembali jatuh ke pipinya. Membentuk aliran tersendiri. "Kenapa kau juga tidak pernah mau berubah?!" tanyanya sedih menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mempercayaimu…setelah apa yang kau perbuat selama ini." Isaknya lemah memeluk lebih erat boneka beruangnya. "Kau bodoh, aku membencimu!" kembali ia terisak.

Pagi itu yang dilakukan Nemu di apertemennya hanya menangis saja. Menangisi pertemuan dan kejadian masa lalu yang tidak mungkin dapat dirubahnya seperti apa pun caranya. Matanya sudah bengkak akibat tangisan yang tiada henti. Bahkan telpon dari sahabatnyapun tidak ia hiraukan. Ia hanya ingin sendiri, menikmati harinya. Menikmati kesedihannya tanpa ada yang menggangunya.

.

.

.

.

Krukkk!

Suara perut yang berbunyi membuat gadis itu menghela napas. Perlahan mematikan kompor dan mengangkat ceret ke meja. Menuangkan isinya ke dalam cup mie yang ia sudah siapkan tadi. Sepertinya ia hari ini harus makan hidangan ala kadarnya.

Kembali ia berjalan menuju cermin setelah menaruh ceret tadi. Menunggu beberapa menit hingga mie yang ia buat siap untuk di santap.

Diperhatikan wajahnya yang tadi terlihat berantakan karena habis menangis.

Wajahnya sudah jauh lebih baik dari tadi pagi. Matanya yang tadi membengkak kini sudah berkurang. Mengembalikan wajah cantiknya kembali.

Perlahan ia raih kertas yang tergeletak di meja dan membacanya. Memperhatikan apa saja yang harus beli untuk kebutuhan selama seminggu.

Gara – gara kejadian kemarin, ia sampai lupa membelinya.

Perlahan mencoret tulisan yang menurutnya kurang penting untuk ia beli minggu ini, sambil sesekali menyeruput mi insatan yang ia buat.

Beberpa menit ia lakukan dengan kegiatan yang sama. Hingga makanan dan coretan itu selesai ia lakukan. Merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar dan bergerak dari meja makan. Membuang cup mie yang sudah habis isinya ke tempat sampah.

Kembali merapikan dirinya sebentar di depan cermin. Tersenyum puas melihat penampilannya tidak terlalu buruk untuk keluar hari ini.

Perlahan ia raih jaket yang tergantung tidak jauh dari cermin di hadapannya. Sekali lagi memperhatikan dirinya.

"Oke sempurna." Serunya berusaha bersikap riang.

Perlahan ia melangkah menjauh menuju pintu keluar. Membukanya perlahan dengan wajah senyum masih menghias di wajahnya.

Tersentak kaget begitu melihat seseorang yang familiar berdiri tepat di depan pintu yang ia buka.

Membelakan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dengan cepat tangannya berusaha menutup pintu itu kembali. Sayangannya gerakan itu kalah cepat dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh lawannya, menahan pintu dan berhasil membukanya. Tenaga Nemu kalah kuat dengan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya ini. Membuat ia kalap dan ingin berteriak, namun dengan cepat tangan yang jauh lebih besar itu membekap mulutnya dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam apertemen.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu, Nemu!" suara itu memelas, melepaskan bekapannya.

"Pergi kau! Aku membencimu! Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apa pun!"

"NEMU, DENGARKAN AKU‼" pintanya yang lebih tepat jika dikatakan perintah. Menekan kedua tangan gadis itu ke lantai hingga tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa lagi yang kau mau?! Tidak cukupkah kau menyakitiku." Tidak peduli akan posisi mereka yang kini terlihat berbahaya. "Tidak cukupkah, kau membuatku tidak bisa bertemu ayah untuk terakhir kalinya!" berusaha berontak.

"… Maafkan aku, Nemu! Maaf, aku benar – benar menyesal!" Byakuya dengan bersungguh – sungguh mengucapkannya, terdengar dari nadanya yang mulai melembut.

"…" bingung bagaiamana harus bereaksi begitu melihat nada kesungguhan dari pemuda arogan di hadapannya. Tatapan rasa bersalah tersirat di kedua iris gray itu.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku tidak tahu bahwa apa yang ku lakukan membuatmu harus seperti ini." Terdengar menyesal menatap iris hitam di bawahnya. Perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya dan duduk.

Perlahan bangun, ikut membetulkan posisi. Memalingkan wajah, menghindari iris gray yang menatapnya. "..kenapa kau lakukan itu Byakuya? Kenapa kau harus sampai seperti ini?" Suara itu terdengar sedikit melunak. "Apa kau tidak tahu rasanya.. bahkan untuk terakhir kalinya..aku..hiks.." terlihat susah untuk melanjutkan. Gara - gara menangis seharian tadi malam, ia jadi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan liquid bening itu kembali.

Memilih diam sebentar, terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya. "..Bukankah sudah ku bilang karena aku mencintaimu."menatap Nemu yang terperejat kaget dan sontak menoleh, "dan aku tidak berbohong tentang itu. Aku sungguh – sungguh mencintaimu." Kembali melanjutkan menyadari Nemu terlihat ingin membantah walau wajah itu kini memerah mendengar pengakuannya. "..Aku cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan si mata empat." Berusaha jujur selagi ada kesempatan, melihat bagaimana gadis itu kini diam.

Berharap bahwa apa yang di katakan gadis yang kini menunggui ia di mobil bersama adiknya itu benar. Bahwa Nemu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, dan masih ada perasaan cinta itu untuknya. Cinta yang bisa membuat rasa benci itu hilang. Cinta memang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi dendam. Tapi cinta juga bisa membuat dendam itu menghilang bukan. Karena itulah cinta, sebuah kata yang tidak pernah bisa diprediksi.

Terlihat sedikit berpikir, mengingat siapa orang yang di maksud. "I-Ishida?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Decakan kesal mendengar bagaimana Nemu memanggil nama pemuda itu. Tapi saat ini bukan waktunya memikirkan rasa cemburunya. Bagaimana pun ia harus menyelesaikan ini semua. "Ya." Angguknya menatap ke arah lain. "Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud.." terlihat bingung untuk melanjutkan.

Shit!

Pikirannya serasa buntu, ia bisa gila jika seperti ini terus. Kembali menatap ke arah gadis itu yang diam memandangnya. "Aku akan berusaha untuk berubah lebih baik. Karena itu kita mulai semua dari awal lagi. Kumohon!" Pintanya memohon, suatu hal yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya dari seorang Kuchiki. "..Aku mencintaimu, Nemu." Mengulurkan tangan kanannya perlahan mengarah pada wajah gadis di hadapannya. "Aku sungguh - sungguh mencintaimu Nemu. Karena itu aku melakukan itu semua, tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu harus seperti ini."

Iris hitam hitam itu terlihat kaget dengan perbuatan pria di hadapannya.

Niatnya ingin menghentikan tangan itu, urung ia lakukan melihat iris gray yang menatapnya lembut.

Membiarkan tangan yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut, menghapus sisa lelehan air mata yang tadi mengalir. Iris hitam itu perlahan di tutup kelopak mata miliknya. Membiarkan kelembutan dari tangan yang mengusap wajahnya.

Sungguh, sulit baginya untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang pernah di buat oleh pemuda ini.

Tapi.. ia tidak bisa memungkiri, entah sejak kapan hatinya tertambat pada orang yang selalu di bencinya, selalu menjadi lawan bertengkarnya. Walau terkadang menyebalkan, tapi pemuda ini selalu melindunginya -setelah Rukia tentunya. Bagaimana ia selalu memastikan bahwa dirinya selalu aman saat pulang menuju rumahnya. Bagaimana cara pemuda itu memperhatikannya dengan cara yang berbeda dan terkesan angkuh. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia merindukan saat - saat mereka bersama.

Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya, menatap pria itu jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Memegang tangan besar yang masih berada di pipinya. "Yah, kita mulai semuanya dari awal, Byakuya." Ucapnya lembut.

Sesaat iris gray itu terlihat melebar, mungkin tidak menyangka dengan perkataan gadis di hadapannya. Balas tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu kali ini, Nemu." Perlahan Byakuya mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Aku berjanji!"

Tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan itu. Tidak peduli kini pemuda itu sedikit heran akan tingkahnya. Karena ia tahu, sekali berjanji pemuda dihadapannya ini akan menepatinya. "Aku tahu." senyumnya ikut mendekatkan wajahnya pada Byakuya

.

.

.

omake

* * *

><p>Yeah! sampai juga kita di akhir fict ini *tepuktangan*disorakin*.<p>

Maaf buat typo yang berserakan dan ending yang gaje dari fict ini. Thanks buat readers yang udah nyempatin waktunya buat baca nih fict sampai kelar. Gomen buat yang ngarapin fict ini berakhir hebat. Saya hanya seorang Author yang masih banyak belajar.. *ngeles*

* * *

><p><strong>Sepesial thanks<strong> buat : Moku-Chan dan Botol Pasir.

Semoga kali ini fictnya udah cukup panjang dan ngejawab keanehan dari fict ini ^_^

.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa- jika masih berkenan- saran, pendapat, kritik atau apapun, silahkan tulis di kotak bawah. ^^<p>

**Luv u All**

.

.

* * *

><p>Wajah itu terlihat manyun, sekali – kali melihat ke arah jam di hpnya. Menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, dan kembali memandang keluar jendela mobil. Sudah beberapa puluh menit mereka menunggu seorang pria yang tadi katanya hanya sebentar saja ingin menjenguk seseorang.<p>

"Hey, Hina. Apa kau yakin mereka akan baikan?" menoleh pada gadis yang entah sejak kapan kini menjadi dekat.

"Hmm.., tentu saja. Aku mengenal bagaimana Nemu luar dalam." Sahutnya acuh, sibuk dengan kegiatan membaca majalah yang baru ia beli.

"Luar dalam?" alis itu terlihat mengernyit mendengar perkataan barusan.

"Ish, kau ini. Maksudku, aku sudah hapal benar bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Nemu pada kakakmu yang menyebalkan itu."

"Kakakku tidak menyebalkan tahu, dia hanya susah untuk mengeluarkan ekspresinya saja." Belanya melihat Hina yang memutar mata bosan.

"Yeah, terserah kau saja." Acuhnya terkesan tidak peduli akan pembelaan Rukia.

Hening.

Kembali keduanya terdiam dengan kegiatannya masing – masing.

"Hei, Hina. Kenapa Nii-sama lama, yah?" pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar dari bibir Rukia.

Pasrah hanya hal itu saja yang di lakukan Hina akan tingkah Rukia. "Ck, baru 30 menit santai sajalah." Ucapnya membalikan majalah.

"Siapa bilang? Sudah hampir satu setengah jam tahu." Mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak peduli Hina yang mendelik akan perkataannya dan terlihat berpikir. "Apa mereka berkelahi, ya?"

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari suaranya. "Aku rasa tidak," memperhatian horden di apertemen yang entah sejak kapan kini tertutup. "Sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

"Heh? Bagaimana dengan Nii-sama?"

"Ah, dia bisa pulang jalan kaki." Sahutnya acuh. Memaksa supir pribadi keluarga Kuchiki itu menjalankan mobilnya. Tidak peduli akan Rukia yang kini membelakan mata karena perkataannya barusan.

.

End omake

.


End file.
